A configuration for storing user's records of use of an application provided by an information processing device has conventionally been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-319134 discloses a game console with which a player can virtually play against another player. The game console disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-319134 includes a component for generating or inputting a feature parameter including a record parameter indicating a game play record and a tendency parameter indicating a play tendency.
The game console disclosed in the prior art described above is premised on the fact that only an owner plays with the game console. Therefore, if a user other than the owner temporarily plays with the game console, a feature parameter of the owner is deviated from its original value due to play by the user other than the owner.